borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wee Wee's Super Booster
Varieties "Hidden capacity" is bugged - some times it will act as intended, other time it will not be restored at shields recharge, and there is a chance that there will not be any hidden capacity at all. Does anyone know the exact possible parts? i played a bit around and it seems that any booster without body1 and the 2 non effect sides is impossible (this does mean all the extremely high and fast recharging caps on that article need to be deleted/fixed) On Playthrough 2, OneDarkGod: I just acquired the Super Booster and it rated with a 591 shield capacity and a 98 recharge rate. Without any shields my health is 775 (level 46, Mordecai). With the shield equipped, my health becomes 892. Which is a 13% increase, and it's health regen seems to be around 15 or 16 per second. Versions Got this Wee Wee's by postponing King Tossing until after the Destroyer was defeated in the 2nd play through. Level 48, Capacity 823, Recharge 181, ~12.9% health increase, and health regen of about 13. Combined with a Survivor COM on Mordecai, this can be a very potent setup. With a healthy 13-18 team regen Survivor COM this stacks up to 26-31 health regen/second constantly. Would two Survivor COM's stack further? If you had say 4 Survivors, could you get 85 health regen per second? ZoeyMithra 06:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :in theory yes. ive only tried two mordecais and it is cumulative. 06:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) "It boosts health by various amounts. The embedded video reports 7.7%, but my math says that the increase is twice that: 15%!, from 445 to 512. Now mine went from 575 to 644, which is a 12% boost. However, it occurs to me that I'm playing Roland with maxed Fitness skill, i.e. +25% already, so maybe that is a factor." : Tetchnically fitness should have no effect on this bonus. Your results either imply a 12% bonus multiplicative to other health effects -or- a 15% bonus additive to other effects. If you divide fitness from your pre-wee wee health pool (575/1.25=460), and then take the fully equipped health delta (644-575=69) and divide by your true base health (460), you get an increase of 15% exactly. Just dividing the health delta by health once fitness is factored in gives an even 12% benefit as well. The only way to test this would be to respec, and check the new health delta. If it's stil 69, it's additive. If it's lower, it's multiplicative. Removed that form the article. It's a Wiki after all. -- 18:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) got this one on my soldier in playthrough 2.5 hp regen is around 10/sek and hp bonus is around 10 % I belive an effect is being overlooked. The health boost on this scales based on number of party members in proximity. The more people around you, the more health you get, thats where the varying numbers are coming from. Probably not the shield but the people around you. A class mod they have maybe increasing your health. -- anon8792 By WillowTree and Gear Calculator efect of Wee Wee's Super Booster Shield comes from the material: : gd_shields.UniqueParts.Shield_WeeWee_Material   : Manufacturer: Pangolin  : Health Regen: +0.2 (Post Add) (Roughly its 3% hp / sec) : Health: +15%  : Cost: +1.8 (Multiplier)  : Rarity: +8 : Mr. Zaph 09:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC)  I Have a much better version of this shield. i got a level 48 version of the super booster on play through 2.5 and its stats seem to be better than what was already posted here. the shield is 905 on capacity and 164 recharge rate but the health boost and health regeneration seem to be higher too but im not sure. im willing to trade it. looking to get one of the pearlescent bessie snipers. (SgtP) Improved Shield This shield now scales with the new level cap of 69 from the latest patch. Simply do this quest with level 69 in PT 2.5. Found mine with a capacity of over 1300 and over 300 recharge rate. Maybe someone can post pictures from other lvl 68-versions. Sargeant Sick 12:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) 13:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Got the exact same one as Nags -- 19:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Comparison with Tediore Panacea? How is the HP regen on this thing compare to the Tediore Panacea? I find both to be between 10-15 per sec but just cant quite determine which has better regen : the super booster should be the fastest at 14.6 06:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) AFAIK: Health regen is a percentage, so depends on how much health you have (your level). The panacea gives "Health Regen +0.2", and so does King Wee Wee's. As far As I'm concerned, they are equivalent. Happypal 07:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Since the Super Booster gives a health boost, the final result is it will give slightly better regeneration than a Panacea. Happypal 07:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Provided the rate is based on Max health and not Base health. I wouldn't know. Happypal 07:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Further research on my part has lead me to conclude that the healing effect of a shield is dependent only on the shield level. Happypal 07:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk on happypal's page I quite disagree with your comment that the health regen of Wee Wee's Super Booster = Tediore Panacea. Since the regen is expressed as a percentage of total hp AND Wee Wee gives a bonus to max HP, Wee Wee>Panacea 07:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :True. I corrected it. Are you SURE that the health regen is based on Max health though? Because I sure as hell ain't. Happypal 07:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well that's what you put down on the talk page...I'm only following the herd here =D 07:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) the regen is the same as a panacea. 11:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Update: I noticed that the information you added on the shield page stating that the regeneration is NOT percentage based,so what does it mean for the Wee Wee?-- 18:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) uhh anyone? is the panacea regen info on the shield page correct? 07:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, sorry I forgot to answer. As far as I can tell, panacea shields regenerate health based on the material, and the level of the shield. I did a few test, and it checks out that: :#The Panacea info is correct :#Wee's Booster heals as fast as a Panacea :#The amount of health you have has no incidence on the speed of regeneration :Regards, Happypal 10:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Body confusion? Why does the page claim that the Super Booster always spawns with a body3? Every single example of it I've seen, as well as the ones that have dropped for me, always have a body2 . 05:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes it's body2, but I'm too tired to update it now. Someone else can do it or I'll do it tomorrow. *yawn* Logisim 06:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I've corrected the body issue. The Usage and Decription and Mechanics sections are very similar. It might make sense to combine these into one section. Just.kevin 15:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :ty kevin. the mechanics section(s) are not intended to be text based. in this case it is. this _should_ be addressed shortly. you may, of course, standardize this yourself or help the community by monitoring this page. 15:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I've edited the mechanics and description sections and they are no longer redundant. Just.kevin 22:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Mechanics vs Usage and Description I am thoroughly confused on what goes in the mechanics section and what doesn't. I based the mechanics section on the mechanics section of the Rose and Ajax's Spear. I stated the part name and the part it's based off of and also noted that it always spawns with a specific body. From where I sit that is comparable to the mechanics sections of other pages. My changes were undone and now the "usage and description" and "mechanics" sections are again fairly redundant. Could somebody please point me to a mechanics section that is currently in the acceptable form? Just.kevin 02:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :A while back we created the U&D sections for all weapons. Just last week I was debating with some of the other users regarding on whether shields deserve them as well. It makes sense since it's just as difficult to choose a shield as a weapon. However, there are very few unique shields and most of the times shields like the Panacea are much more popular than the Pearl shields. And anything below Legendary quality dont deserve a U&D section since they have a wide variety of quality (you can get level 68 panaceas with anywhere between 1300 capacity and 2400 capacity and 200 recharge to about 400). So I'm considering removing the U&D sections since it's such a hassle to write anything useful in them since there's so few of them.-- 04:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC)